Disney Songs Into YouTube Songs
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: some of your favorite Disney songs ruined by added all these great YouTubers and random stuff in them.


**The YouTubers in this are my favorites and also some that I know are everyone's favorites. Get ready for cringe lyrics and random crap!**

* * *

 **Viewer:** YouTube, it's a quiet website. Everyday, posting videos. YouTube, full of crazy people, starting off by saying...

 **Markiplier:** Hello, everybody!

 **PewDiePie:** How's it going bros?

 **JackSepticEye:** TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADIES!

 **Viewers:** There go the gammers with their lips so swearful. FNAF and Yandere is their way. Every morning they will post, very fun ones at the most. Wish I could be one of them.

 **Markiplier:** My name is Markiplier and today we're going to play a game about space. I love space and I hope that you do, too. If not I'll kill you, so please, LOVE SPACE! NOW!

 **Matthias:** Look at these comments. They are so rude and mean. Not to me, but to each other.

 **Amanda:** Luna's taking a quick nap, but they want her up like _that_.

 **Both:** No denying they just like us 'cause our girl.

 **Daniel:** Hello!

 **Joey Graceffa:** Goodday, to everybody!

 **Rosanna:** Hey guys! It's Ro. And welcome back!

 **RCLBeauty101:** Hey guys! It's Rachel! Today we're doing...

 **Viewer:** There must be more than this internet life.

 **YouTube:** Good morning, Viewer!

 **Viewer:** Good morning YouTube. I came to check on my favorite YouTubers. I watched to many videos last night. Have you got anything new?

 **YouTube:** Not since yesterday.

 **Viewer:** That's alright. I'll watch THIS one!

 **YouTube:** Cringe Attack? But you've watched that twice.

 **Viewer:** But it's my favorite. British accents, funny concept, hip and cool, a random holy man.

 **YouTube:** If you like Dan so much, just marry him.

 **Viewer:** But how?

 **YouTube:** Just go to London

 **Viewer:** Uh, okay. Thank you, I guess?

 **DanTDM:** Look there it is. There's always that one fangirl. Trying to become our dear friend.

 **Stampy:** To Bad she can't visit us. No matter who she is or was.

 **YouTubers:** She's so weird crazy and I wish she would leave.

 **Viewer:** Oh, isn't this amazing. It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's when he has a ceasher. And his friend tells him the power of Christ compels you.

 **FBE:** Now it's no wonder she wants kids to react to weird creepy gay people in love. Cause she's super weird and rude. Shipping all famous 'Yubes'. She's subscribed, yet we wish she was not.

 **YouTubers:** She is liking, but we wish she was. We really only wish she wasn't real.

 **The PHAN-girl:** You haven't seen them yet. You can't judge them till you meet 'em.

 **The Hater:** I can.

 **The PHAN-girl:** You don't even know their names. You've only heard me talk about them. You turdhead.

 **Hater:** Fine I'll watch them. But only this time now.

 **Phan-girl:** But what if you like them?

 **Hater:** I said today. Who do you think I should watch first?

 **Phan-Girl:** Dan, I guess?

 **Hater: *watches*** Oh, hello! He's a hot daddy.

 **PHAN-girl:** You ship PHAN?

 **Hater:** All I said was daddy. Is he actually daddy?

 **PHAN-girl:** Well, kinda. I mean, he's gay. He just hasn't come ou-.

 **Hater:** Right from the moment that I met him, saw him. I said he hot and then I fell. Here online there's only he who is well deserved of me. So I'm going to watch him forevermore.

 **All The People Who Ship PHAN:** Look at his face. Isn't he dreamy? Daniel Howell! Oh he's so cute! He held Phil's hand. I'm barley breathing. They're such a cute, goals, strong, and silly pair.

 **Commenters:** Hello! You suck. Love you! Hi, Mark! It's not that scary. You cut the cheese? Stop, Shane. 6 foot. Daddy! What the! You have a knife?! Dan looks at Phil! A ghost! Your mum! Please die. Unliked. Thanks for suffering.

 **Viewer:** There must be more than this internet life.

 **Fans:** We swear Phil's going to be Daniel's wife!

 **YouTubers:** Look at this world, how can there be that many, people subscribing to us all? We're are just random freaks, yet we're begging on our knees. But we're weird, crazy, and like to swear. You might find us, like, everywhere. Why do they allow us to swear? YouTube!


End file.
